Dark Children
by thedelusionalelf
Summary: what happens when two female vampires develop a taste for rich......and famous blood................R& R pleez...........
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
London Y2K  
Contessa and Sabine, two sisters from The Big Easy, are partying. Little do they know that the new millenium will bring about a whole new life for them....and so our epic begins........Bwa hahahahahah!(Sorry.)  
  
"Sabine, mon frere, where are you?"  
Sabine waggled her gold fingerclaw in Contessa's face.  
" Touche.........Im not your brother!"  
Contessa smiled and clicked her tongue stud against her teeth.  
"Ah yes, but I am your sister, no?"  
Contessa grinned again and yanked at an errant curl.  
  
The two girls were decked out in their gothic finest, and were ready for a night on the town. A good friend had recommended Sabre's Tavern as a good spot for a good time. The girls were decked out in their gothic finest and were ready to haunt the town.  
  
A Bobby - an english police man- stopped the girls.  
  
"I say, arent you girls a little young to be visiting the darker corners of London?"  
Contessa grinned, thanking her lucky stars that her sister had taught her French. "Je c'est ne pas?"  
The bobby sighed miserably. "Francais, no?"  
Sabine smiled. "Oui oui, misseu." (so I spell it like I pronounce it....get over it.)  
The bobby walked off. "Damn French goths............."  
Sabine chuckled and waggled her fingers at him. "Au revoir.........."  
  
Contessa grew thoughtful as she walked. They were free spirits...or had been since their mother had passed on. Their mother, Camille, had died young, supposedly of anemia. But with whackjobs in abundance in New Orleans.........you couldnt be too sure. Contessa looked up as her sister stopped at a doorway that cast the distinctive glow of a blacklight.  
  
"Sabre's Tavern. Let's party."  
  
They entered, passing several eerily beautiful people who whispered and stared.  
  
"The princesses......"  
  
There was something about the room, or maybe the entire place that clarified the girls senses and and brought them to a higher level---making everything seem sharper.....more defined. A young man with short brown hair approached the girls.  
  
"Hi, I'm Deacon..........you must be Contessa and Sabine."  
Sabine raised an eyebrow, "You know our names?"  
Deacon smiled. "We've been waiting for you." 


	2. Discovery and Changes

Chapter 2  
Discovery and Changes  
  
A hush fell on the room as a handsome man stepped into the room. He was wearing Colonial style clothing, making him look the part of a Vampire prince.  
  
The girls looked a bit puzzled as to why the party goers had been waiting for them.  
  
"Contessa, Sabine, my name is Lestat. I am your father."  
  
Sabine remembered a beautiful blond man from her childhood who had loved her and watched over her and Contessa. A tear rolled down her ivory face. Her voice cracked as she moved to hug her long lost father.   
  
"Father, it has been so long and I have missed you......"  
Lestat was pleasantly surprised that Sabine remebered him after more than a decade of separation. He hugged her, stroking her silky black hair.  
  
"Oh, belle enfants, I have missed you. Come, come take your place among your people."  
  
He brushed Sabine's jet hair away from her slender pale neck, then bent over her protectively as he drank from her. She was in a stupor as he offered his wrist, which she took with a voracious hunger. The room whirled and everything went black as her body died. She screamed when she regained conciousness, the pain of her fangs growing almost knocking her out again. Her eyes slammed open, having changed from brown to a catlike amber. Contessa had been changed as well, her hair longer, her body more slender and toned, her blue eyes a deep shade of violet.  
  
Sabine got to her feet, a bit shaky and unsteady, her fathers blood coursing through her veins. She reached down and hefted her sister up with one arm with surprising ease.  
  
Contessa grinned. "Im hungry."  
Lestat chuckled. "Yes.....you are my daughter.........voracious appetites run in this family........physical as well as.....," he chuckled,"sexual."  
Sabine smiled. Her and contessa were going to have more fun than than they had expected-- sick, twisted, and sadistic fun--the best kind! 


End file.
